In WO2009/153232 there is disclosed an insulating building system for an external building structure, such as a wall or a roof, or an internal building structure of the above-mentioned kind. This building assembly comprises a top and a bottom profile with a plurality of joining profiles between the top and bottom frame profiles. The joining profiles have a first and second side surfaces which are abutted by the contact sides of adjacent insulating panels on each side of said joining profiles, wherein the profile contact sides of the insulation panels are provided with a shape matching the profile side surfaces of the joining profiles such that the insulation panels are retained between two profiles. The insulation panels thereby support the joining profiles and provide stability and strength to the wall structure and prevent the joining profiles from buckling.
In WO 00/26483 a method and a profile for connecting building blocks is described resulting in a wall in a building system. According to this method, two construction blocks are joined along an edge face of each block abutting each other by a profile having a web and two flanges on each side with a perpendicularly extending flap at the distal ends of these two flanges. These flaps are inserted into a groove in the construction blocks whereby the blocks are held together.
These known building assembly systems are advantageous in the way they contain prefabricated construction blocks which may be produced off site and transported to the building site together with steel profiles and other materials and may be assembled on the building site. Although the profiles are at least partly covered in insulation material, the normally vertically oriented, spaced apart profiles constitute substantial thermal bridges in the wall assembly. Since there's a constant need to further improve the thermal performance of the building envelope due to increased focus on energy savings as e.g. defined by the European Directive “Energy Performance of Buildings” (EPBD) for the EU territory, such thermal bridges will have to be further eliminated. The headline target or objective of the EPBD defines increased energy efficiency in the Union resulting in a saving of 20% of the Union's primary energy consumption by 2020 compared to projections. That's why regulations or guidelines like e.g. the Passive House guidelines by the German Passive House Institute (PHI), Darmstadt and others define certain requirements for future building components as well as total building concepts in respect to thermal performance, thermal bridging, air-tightness etc. Today's known building assemblies as mentioned before will not meet these criteria due to the fact that they often make use of traditional steel profiles in order to provide the necessary load-bearing capacity for the buildings. Moreover, they only constitute the central load-bearing part of a wall structure which still needs to be further furnished in order e.g. to install the service or installation layer, a bracing layer, an air-tightness layer as well as sub-constructions for the final outer and inner cladding. These additional working steps are often provided by additional or different traders, which makes building processes complex and error-prone.